


Miracle Machine

by Engelsschwert



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 07:25:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16739659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Engelsschwert/pseuds/Engelsschwert
Summary: Gavin Reed gets fatally injured and his life dangles on a silken thread. But his half brother Elijah Kamski is not yet ready to let him go.





	Miracle Machine

* * *

**Detroit, March 2039**

“I’m afraid there is nothing more we can do for him, Mr. Kamski.”

The words of the doctor echoed through Elijah’s mind like through a hollow cave. The constantly busy brain of the genius suddenly felt empty and numb. Where thoughts usually buzzed like bustling bees, not even a cricket chirped now. Only those terrible, dreadful words, repeating over and over and over again.

 

It took a moment and a few blinks until he could answer, still calm and collected, with a stern glance from his steely eyes.

 

“I’m sure there is something you can do, Doctor. There is always -”

 

He was cut short by the man in white. With a pitiful smile he calmly said: “I know it must be hard for you. But the damage to his body is too severe, even if we replace every organ with CyberLife implants it would still take a miracle for him to wake up. I’m sorry Mr. Kamski, but you have to face the inevitable.”

 

The founder of Cyberlife didn't move, his expression and body language an impossible read, arms behind his back, eyes fixed on the doctor, not a twitch of a muscle on his face .

 

A deep breath, another blink.

 

“A miracle?” Kamski’s voice sounded rather threatening as he repeated the words of the surgeon, a confident smile graced his lips. “I will show you a miracle, my dear doctor.” 

 

And with those words Elijah turned around, heading to the room where they kept the comatose Gavin Reed. Surely he was not a pretty sight, cables and tubs were sticking out of his body everywhere, like the strings from an unseen puppeteer. The machine that kept him breathing made awful sounds like the last, dying breaths of some monstrous giant. Yes, this scene would fuel his nightmares for several nights to come.

 

Tears started to well up in the cold, grey eyes of the CyberLife founder but he was strong enough to blink them away. It wasn’t too late yet. Gently he ran a hand through the sweaty brown hair of the other man. 

 

“I will prove them wrong.” he whispered to the unconscious Gavin and planted a soft kiss on his forehead “I will save you, little brother, don’t worry.”  

 

* * *

 

“Detective Reed, wait!” the RK900 unit shouted as his partner dashed after the drug dealer while the Android was pressing another thug to the ground, cuffing his hands.

 

It was just an accident, that they caught the two men dealing red handed and Gavin had insisted to take them in immediately. Everything went smoothly until one of the goons made a bold move, punching Nines in the gut, freeing himself and almost his buddy but Reed threatened to shoot and it would have worked but suddenly the criminal threw a nearby trash can at the cops and made a run for it. 

 

Of course Gavin didn't listen to his partner and gave chase. The Android was sure that the erratic behavior of his partner would get himself killed sooner or later. 

 

Little did Nines know, that it would be sooner rather than later. 

 

As detective Reed turned around the next corner in his pursuit of the dealer, he was faced with a terrible surprise. 

 

Five other men were already waiting for their friend to return. As they saw him running from an obvious police officer, they hurried to get into the dirty van they were standing around. 

 

“Detroit Police! Nobody moves!” Gavin shouted and gave of a warning shot, like standard procedure demanded. If it wasn't for those damn protocols he would have shot one of those assholes already. 

 

The warning shot missed its purpose and instead of freezing the men made even more haste, shouting ensued and one of them turned around, pointing a weapon at Gavin, he wouldn't get shot by a cop, not today. 

 

The goon fired his shot and while Gavin was able to stop his run as soon as be had seen the gun, it was impossible for him to dodge the bullet. It hit him right in the chest, the momentum forcing him to take a step back. 

 

The next few moments felt like an eternity for the detective. In the distance he could hear one of the man scream. 

 

“You shot a cop! You shot a fucking cop!”

 

Reed clenched his jaw, thanks to the adrenaline he couldn't feel the pain just yet. He lifted his weapon again, if he had to go, he would take at least one of those bastards with him. 

 

His vision got blurry but he aimed at the guy who shot him, firing two shots, both missed their target but they hit one of the other guys, presumably the guy who he had chased before. The dealer went down instantly.

 

There were five more shots, only one fired by Gavin before the final bullet threw him to the ground. 

 

The remaining men hauled ass, leaving the wounded officer without checking if he was really dead, just like they left their friend who Gavin had taken down. 

 

But Reed was a tough bastard to kill, although his conscious was fading as the van drove off. 

 

A pool of blood started to build around him and from somewhere he could here Nines voice, shouting his Name and a dark figure bend over him. 

 

The last words of the detective were “Go, get 'em.” then his world went black.

 

* * *

 

It was proven that the mind of some coma patients was still active and responsive. After waking up again, a small percentage could even recall the events that happened during their slumber. Maybe Gavins body couldn’t be saved but it wasn’t the body that made up a person, it was the mind and personality. And Elijah was set on saving all that was left of his half-brother. 

 

If someone could make it work then it was the genius behind the sentient Androids. If it was possible to transfer the mind data of an Android into a new body, why shouldn’t it be possible for humans? Humans weren’t so different from Androids like most believed. The brain was just chemicals and electricity. There had to be a way to replicate how a single human brain worked. Brain scans! He needed all of Gavin’s brain scans immediately.

 

Soon Elijah was working at his desk, buried in sketches, blueprints, loose papers with formulas and even more sticky notes. He had changed from contacts to his glasses again, it was more comfortable when pulling several all-nighters. Also his usual, well cultivated look went to hell, hair going greasy and beard growing wild. But this all didn’t matter, he was working on a tight time schedule, he didn’t know how long the doctors could keep Gavin alive. He wouldn’t even eat if Chloe wouldn’t be so persistent about it. All a waste of time.

 

Over all he was reminded of the time working on the Androids, making what seemed impossible become reality. And he would have enjoyed it too, if his brothers life wasn’t on the line. Elijah loved his Androids no doubt, he preferred their company over the humans anytime. There was only one human on this god forsaken earth left he cared more  about than his precious plastic toys. And that man was tied down onto a bed, clinging to life on a silken thread. 

 

Hours and hours Kamski worked on techniques and formulas, Chloe ran hypothetical tests to no end, all with the same outcome:

 

**Test Failed**

 

Again and again. The man ran a hand through is hair. He couldn’t give up now, one final test, one last set up. It was the sixth time already he told himself that. Handing over the data to Chloe he put his forehead down onto the table, grabbing his head with two hands. It is not impossible, it couldn’t be. While his personal Android processed the data he closed his eyes, already expecting to hear Chloe’s voice with the crushing words again. He was running out of ideas, out of time, out of everything. Humans, truly such fragile machines. 

 

**Test Successful**

 

His eyes shot wide open and his whole body jerked into an upright position. Elijah jumped up so fast that the chair he was sitting and sulking on just a moment ago, fell clattering to the ground, Chloe jumped a little at the noise and sudden movement, but she had no time to recollect herself  as the man she was working for suddenly grabbed her shoulders and stared intensely at her with his steel grey eyes. 

 

“Repeat the test. Now.” he ordered and watched her processing the numbers again. He had to be sure. Was it really possible? Was this the answer?

 

**Test Successful**

 

The blonde Android repeated and smiled at him.

 

“You did it Elijah, you created a miracle.”

 

One could probably hear the stone falling down from Kamski’s back as he still tried to grasp that there was indeed hope. His face changed too, for the first time since the visit in the hospital, he looked soft, vulnerable, tired. Eyes welling up again and in the heat of the moment he just pulled Chloe close to him and whispered almost choked up.

 

“No Chloe, we did.”

 

* * *

 

The next few hours were simple handy work, building the machine he had built and destroyed at least seven times in his head was one simple task for the genius. But as the hour of truth neared he was still scared, with sweaty hands. He had Chloe repeat the test at least five times more while he was working, and the outcome was still positive. 

 

Elijah positioned himself next to the lifeless body of Gavin, the procedure was only one switch away from starting. 

 

“I’d say let's pray for this to work. But I’m pretty sure God is dead.” an eerie silence ensued while the CyberLife founder was staring down at the machine. “Alright, Chloe, flip the switch, this is the moment of truth.”

 

While the female Android started the procedure, Kamski whispered “And let's hope he is not too pissed when he wakes up.” 

 

There was one thing that Elijah feared more than the project failing. The wrath of his brother. He knew he took a huge leap of faith and now everything he could hope for was, that Gavin was more thankful for being alive than mad about the cost. Sadly there always was a price to pay.  Was it to high? Only the next moment would tell.

 

The machine started working, a few quiet beeping noises and a soft whirring could be heard just to die a few moments later. 

 

Darkness. Then glowing blue letters.

 

System Activate.

 

“What?”

 

System operating at 100%

 

“What's going on?”

 

When Gavin opened his eyes the first thing he saw was a white ceiling and some lamps. At the edge of his vision he could feel some machinery. A hospital? Yes, probably. But something seemed off. As he turned his head he noticed Elijah, staring at him like Easter and Christmas were on the same day. Also through all this excitement he looked very tired. Before any of them could speak a word an interface popped up in front of Gavin. Or rather it popped up in his mind, telling him that his brother lacked sleep and seemed dehydrated. 

 

It scared the detective shitless. Panicking he looked around, this was no hospital, this was a laboratory. “What have you done?” he demanded to know, the LED on his temple first spinning yellow and then red instantly. The interface warned him about rising stress levels.

 

“Gavin, please I need you to stay calm, all I did was trying to save you.” Kamski tried to sound as calm as possible. However he couldn't ban a little excitement from his voice, it really worked, he had transferred a human mind into an android body. 

 

**“What the fuck have you done???”**

 

The newly born Android shouted, sitting up on the slab he was previously lying on, staring at his hands. They looked normal, they looked like his own hands. But they didn't feel like his own hands. Nothing truly felt like him. 

 

“You were badly injured. The doctors said you wouldn't make it.” Elijah tried to explain but Gavin was barely listening. The shock was too deep and the interface irritating. 

 

“So you turned me into a fucking Frankenstein abomination? To save me!?” the detective shouted and got up from the table. Moving this alien body didn't seem to be that hard, it was almost natural. “Have you ever, just for one second, considered that I wouldn't want this? Who said I wouldn't be rather dead then to be turned into an experiment?” he stared at his brother with hatred and disgust. 

 

Kamski took a step back. If Gavin had punched him in the face it would have been less painful. This was exactly what he was afraid of. A short agonized look appeared on his face but within seconds he got it under control but now his face appeared stone like. The face of a man who had to take down No-sayers and opposing business men to reach his place, who was used to be talked down to and didn't show the hurt. 

 

Chloe just stood a few feet away and observed, she saw how her creator suffered and she wanted to console him. “Elijah.” the android whispered but a gesture of his hand told her she was not needed, so she suffered in silence, just like him.

 

“I just saved your life. I gave you a second chance after you fucked up, please Gavin, think about it.” Kamski said stern and insistently. 

 

For a moment Gavin really stopped and thought, then he raised his eyebrows “Oh I see where this is going. You want praise for defeating death, am I right?” the cop opened his arms and looked around like he was talking to an audience “You have been playing god again, haven’t you? Creating artificial life wasn’t enough, now you had to proof that you are on top of natural order. That even death can’t touch you.” with a mocking voice he added “Congratulations, Mr. Kamski. Or shall I call you God Almighty now?” 

 

It became harder for the CyberLife founder to stay calm by the second. Fear and desperation grasped at him again. He had saved his brother, but lost him in the same moment it seemed. Another attempt to explain himself was cut short by Reed.

 

“What’s next Elijah? Will you present me to the world as the first human who became a machine? Display me like a fucking lab rat?” somewhere deep inside him Gavin knew that he was wronging Elijah, but he was too upset to see it yet. “That’s what I am to you, right?” suddenly his voice broke into an angry whisper “A goddamn experiment.” Maybe he was too hard on his brother, but he felt betrayed, angry, even scared and all he could see was that his own brother used him as an experiment.

 

The facade crumbled, now Kamski just looked defeated and lowered his gaze “I … I tried to…” he was at a loss of words, Gavin wouldn’t listen to anything he said. A sudden, soft laughter escaped the scientists throat while he removed his glasses to rub his eyes. His cause had been lost from the beginning, all his efforts for nothing.

 

“Alright, I get it. You don’t want this. I should have guessed, you have always been like this after all.” a short shake of the head as he dwelled on days long gone by. “Always pushing away the hand that offers help. Just like that one time you walked home two miles with a broken foot, rather on your own then accepting my help.” then Elijah sighed deeply, the pain he exhaled was almost audible.

 

This time Gavin wanted to say something but was cut short with a hand gesture of Elijah, slowly raising his head again. His next words weighted heavily on his soul. 

 

“If you really want it… I will deactivate you.” his eyes glistened with tears again and this time he didn’t put any effort into holding back. Kamsik’s voice was raspy and broken when he started to speak again “But I want you to know what you are asking of me. Do you really want to turn me into Cain, who murdered his own brother?” 

 

This hit Gavin hard. The last time he saw his brother cry was what felt an eternity ago. The rage faded and left a familiar, crushing feeling spreading in his chest. Slowly he leaned back onto the slab and crossed his arms, LED changing from red to yellow. The realization that Elijah didn’t save him just for the fame was slowly setting in. 

 

Now it was the detectives turn to lower his gaze, focusing on his shoes like they would be very interesting. “So, you … did you program me to … be like me or is my actual brain in there?” Gavin asked slowly and tapped with his fingers against his head. It felt strangely real. Like it always felt, not like plastic, as he thought.

 

Kamski cocked his head to the side, he didn't expect the sudden change of subject. Dared he to hope again? “I copied your brain and pasted it into your current body, if you will. Of course it's more complicated than that.” he answered the question truthfully. Maybe Gavin reconsidered wanting to die? The suspense almost killed him. 

 

The LED on his temple blinked rapidly, showing a heavy thought process. “Did you… mess with my brain?” what he actually meant was if Elijah altered his personality in anyway, but the scientist understood, they were brothers after all.

 

He wasn’t amused by the fact that Gavin even considered such an atrocity. With a brow, lifted in disgust he answered “If I did, would we be arguing?” he sounded very offended by the very thought. Elijah Kamski could maybe considered a mad scientist but even he knew where to draw the line. 

 

Gavin let out a short laugh and shook his head. “Fuck, you’re right. I guess I’m still me.” it seemed like Gavin was calming down slowly. Somehow he was glad that he wasn’t dead yet. Dying was a scary thought. 

 

There was a short silence between the two where both didn’t know what to say. Elijah wasn’t sure if he really was strong enough to let his brother go and Gavin wasn’t sure if he was strong enough to give this whole fucked up sci-fi shit a chance. 

 

“Fuck. Li, I’m sorry, okay? But this shit is so fucked up… I… “ Gavin ran both hands through his hair and let them stay on his head. “I’m not human anymore.” he whispered and the LED turned red again. Great, an existential crisis followed the next.

 

“No!” Kamski took a step forward, hands raised like he wanted to touch the Android but stopping himself, this might not be the best time so he lowered his arms again “Yes, you might not be human anymore, but flesh and bone is not what makes up a person Gavin. It’s all here.” he tapped at his head. All the information needed, up in the brain. “And first and foremost we are people, before we are human. That’s what important. Not what is below the skin or which color our blood runs.” 

 

The man probably would have gone on with the philosophical lecture but he caught Gavins gaze that told him very openly to shut up. He already had lowered his arms and crossed them in front of his chest again. 

 

“I get it, I get it.” he muttered and shifted uncomfortable, his mouth moving like he wanted to add something but he made a face like the words he was about to speak tasted terrible. “Fuck, alright I give it a try but only if you stop preaching.” and with these words he bridged the small distance between them and closed his brother into a hug “You’re a fucking asshole, you know that?” he muttered into his shoulder

 

For a moment Elijah was frozen solid, then he let himself fall into the hug and leaned against his brother, squeezing him a lot more tightly than him. All the stress and tension from the last few days kicked in and he had trouble keeping himself on his feet, relying on Gavin to keep him upright.

 

“What the hell, Li? You did overwork yourself again, didn’t you? You fucking dumbass!” the cop complained but he also remembered that Elijah did that for him and it made him feel stupid for shouting at him. 

 

The android creator just sighed in his arms, everything would be alright now. 

 

“I have one  last question.” Gavin pondered while he helped his Brother onto a chair and Chloe gave a glass of water to him. “What happened to my body?”

 

* * *

 

“This must be the most fucked up shit in human history.” Gavin muttered while he looked at himself. Well his other self that was still chained to a hospital bed, only kept alive through machinery, to be precise. 

 

It was one thing to see yourself in a mirror or on a video recording but it was something entirely different to see yourself lying more dead than alive on a bed while standing right next to it. The LED blinked in a steady red and the stress level on his interface showed a 76% and was still raising. His body was still alive. 

 

Supportive Elijah, now showered and shaved, put a hand on android Gavins shoulder, he actually didn't want Gavin to see his former body but he insisted on coming here “I know how this has to feel for you-” 

 

He was interrupted by Gavin, raising a finger and looking like he was going to explode a second time today “No. No you fucking don't know how this feels, so shut up.” he told him, brushing off his hand while Kamski rolled his eyes.

 

“It was a bad idea to come here. It's not good for your stress level, we should leave.” he whispered.

 

But Gavin didn't move, he was still staring at his former self. This was him, the original him. “If he… If… I” holy shit this was weird “Was to open my eyes. Would that be… just like me?” he asked slowly, still trying to comprehend the whole shit show.

 

“I told you, I copied and pasted your brain, I didn't cut it out. So, yes. If he…” Elijah stopped for a second, considering how his brother was phrasing it “...you were to wake up we had two of you.”

 

The Android frowned. So this was indeed him. The real Gavin. Which meant he was the fake, right? LED spun red again. “Switch off the machines right now.” he demanded from the present doctor. “There can only be one of me. There is no copy, only me.” he muttered angrily and turned to Elijah. “And you will delete the scans of my brain.” the world wasn't big enough for two Gavin Reeds.

 

The scientist nodded in agreement, one brother of his sorts was almost too much to handle anyway. 

 

While the doctor switched off the life support machines, Gavin watched his body, himself die, analyzing the the damage that was done before and how his heart stopped beating and how the status in his interface changed to

 

**Gavin Reed: Deceased**

 

Suddenly the detective turned tail and bolted out of the room, this was more than he could take, more than anyone could take. 

 

With heavy breaths he leaned his forehead against the cold, white wall. Wait, did he even had to breath? Thousand thoughts stormed through his now mechanical brain. He was dead now, he saw it with his own two eyes and yet he was standing here like some miracle bullshit. Now he was trapped in this fucking tin can body. Oh shit, at work he would never hear the end of it. Would he even be allowed to go back to his former job? 

 

It would have been so much easier if Elijah just had let him die in the first place! Now he had to put up with this goddamn bullshit. 

 

Silently Kamski had followed his brother and stood now behind him. This was a terrible spot for both of them. He had known that Gavin wouldn't like it but he had been selfish. And now he didn't know what to do or how to help him.

 

It was Gavin who broke the silence, still facing the wall. “You know, no matter how fucked up this is… if I would have been in your place, I would have done the same.” he admitted weakly. The Android understood how Elijah felt, they were brothers after all, even if they didn't share the same Mother or even the same blood now. And he could vaguely feel how desperate his brother had been. Gavin didn't want to imagine how hard it would be to lose Elijah. 

 

“I know.” the CyberLife founder answered with a faint smile. “But I would have taken it better than you.”

 

“ **Fuck you** !”

 

****

* * *

 

Distressed Android detective Nines stared at the empty desk that belonged to his partner. This had become some kind of ritual every morning since the incident. He had visited Gavin in the hospital but his scans had told him that detective Reeds chance of survival wasn't even in the double digits.

 

The whole department seemed to be in a sullen mood. Even if there was probably nobody who could only speak well of detective Reed, everyone seemed kinda shaken about the shooting. A lot of people had joked how glad they were if Gavin would finally bite the dust but those jokes tasted bitter now. 

 

Maybe he was the most disliked person around but it always left a bad taste when a colleague died. It reminded the remaining officers about their own mortality and how dangerous their Job actually was.

 

“He reminds me of a puppy, staring at the door for his owner to return.” Hank muttered to Connor in regard of Nines. They knew the Android blamed himself, but every proper detective in a situation like this would do the same. 

 

Connor nodded slowly, he knew there was probably nothing he could do to cheer his brother up, yet he had to try anyway. So he got up from his seat and walked over to Nines. 

 

“It's not your fault.” he said softly, looking at RK900 with his dark brown eyes that radiated empathy. 

 

“Is it really not?” asked Nines, not taking his eyes off the table.  “I keep thinking, if I just had left the criminal there and followed Gavin immediately, I could have pushed him out of the way, taken the shots for him. It wouldn't have mattered, they could have repaired and reactivated me.” 

 

The Android clenched his fists as he spoke “You can't reactivate humans, once they are dead, they’re dead, gone forever.” mortality was such a dreadful concept and humans were so prone to get hurt and die. How did they manage to live with that? 

 

“I’m the most advanced prototype and I managed to lose my partner within a  year.” Nines whispered and let his shoulders sink.

 

Just as Conner was about to say something, Hank called out “He had it coming, we all knew that!”

 

Both RK units turned to the older man, Nines raising one of his eyebrows and cocking his head slowly.

 

“Is that supposed to make me feel better, Lieutenant?” 

 

Hank squirmed and thought for a moment before he nodded “Yeah.” 

 

Just a few seconds later pandemonium arose just outside at the entrance of the department and all heads turned. 

 

Like some kind of Rockstar, Gavin entered the room, arms extended as he was to greet masses of fans. 

 

“Look who is back from the dead! You thought you saw the last of me? Think again, suckers! Takes more than a few shots to the chest to take this badass down!”

 

The whole room fell silent. Nobody moved. It was so quiet one could hear a feather fall to the floor. Everyone just stared at Gavin Reed and the yellow LED at his temple

 

Of course the curious gazes didn't go unnoticed by Reed, he wasn't a detective only because of his good looks. 

 

Slowly he lowered his arms but the cocky grin remained on his face “You might ask, wich genius built an Android who looks and talks exactly like the most handsome detective in the whole Detroit Police force? And make him so damn life-like too.” 

 

Gavin looked around through the assembly of his colleagues. Everyone looking like they saw a ghost. “The answer is, it's really me. Mr. Kamski performed some of his dark Magic-Science to transfer my brain into an Android body. All hail to science, am I right?”  he laughed but it sounded fake. 

 

Then he sighed “Alright, have at me. This might be your only chance to get back at me. Come on, you will regret it if you don't pour some salt on it now, when the wound’s still fresh.” Gavin hoped if he could get the worst of the mockery now, he would be prepared for anything else later. 

 

Slowly life came back into the department, some of the people and a lot of androids too started to snicker but it was Connor who approached the freshly baked Android first.

 

Of course it had to be him. Gavin grimaced as he looked at the other Android. “So, watcha got, plastic prick? Wanna have a little revenge? Come on, I can take it.” he encouraged him. 

 

But Connor just shook his head “I’m sorry for what happened to you, Detective. This must be quite a shock, I understand. If you have any questions regarding the interface, or just, you know, being an Android, don't hesitate to ask me or Nines.” he smiled at Gavin who looked like a horse had kicked him. 

 

Connor wouldn't lower himself to Gavin's standards. He didn't get enjoyment from hurting people unlike Gavin. Helping them, that was something Connor enjoyed. 

 

Now it was Hank’s turn to pipe up “Welcome back Johnny 5. Guess you can celebrate a second birthday now. Don't forget to bring cake tomorrow.” the old man smiled a bittersweet smile, he knew Gavin already suffered enough under the circumstances, judging by his speech, and he wouldn't kick a man who was already on the ground. 

 

“Is that all you got?” he snarled. “Pity and … and lame jokes?” the now red LED showed clearly that he didn't know how to handle the situation, he had expected a lot but not this. 

 

He already felt so humiliated and that Connor offered him help damaged his pride more than any sarcastic argument or insult. And this should go on for what? Weeks? Months even? 

 

Nines had been quiet for now, sorting out different feelings that overwhelmed his processor for a moment, but now he walked over to Reed, looking down onto him. 

 

Looking up into the grayish blue eyes of his partner, Gavin squinted “What? Do you want to express your condolences too now? Just… fuck off!” he hissed and waited for Nines next words.

 

The RK unit just smiled simply at Gavins assumptions “Let me welcome you properly.” he said and bowed down to be at face high with the other Android. 

 

He opened his mouth and said “Get to work, tin can.”

 

Gavin pouted, but there was a tiny hint of a smile in it, as he silently flipped off his partner. At least one sane person in this madhouse.  


End file.
